Akin to Love
by aryssamonster
Summary: The aftermath of 'Quinn Misses Mark'. One-shot.


**I couldn't help it. I saw 'Quinn Misses Mark' and I had to write. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories first.**

**Just to prevent confusion, it starts out with a flashback, goes into the actually story, and the ending is in present tense. **

**Enjoy :)**

**- Jesusfreak991  
**

* * *

SOMEWHAT AKIN TO LOVE

"Weirdest day ever…" Logan said, looking confused.

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

The awkwardness of the situation quickly overtook us and we scooted as far away from each other as we could get.

* * *

"Logan?!" shrieked Lola. "What?!?!"

"Yes!" I cried, throwing my hands up in frustration. "I kissed Logan…or at least, he kissed me…"

"But you kissed back, didn't you?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

I blushed. "Well…yes…"

"Do you like him though?" Lola's questions never ended!

I sighed. I'd been thinking about that for hours. Logan and I had sat on that park bench together for maybe ten minutes after _it _happened, but neither of us was able to work up anything to say. It wasn't until we decided to go our separate ways for the day that he told me that we needed to talk later. He said he'd call me.

"I don't know, Lola," I whispered. "I know I could. I wish I could…"

"Eww," I heard her mutter. "But if he asks you out, what will you say?"

"I want to say yes," I bit my lip. "I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship though. I may be getting over Mark, but I'm not over how much the breakup hurt."

"Honestly Quinn, I don't know what you ever saw in Mark," Lola shook her head. I giggled.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." We were quiet for a few minutes, both of us thinking about my situation. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling us both.

"Hello?" Lola answered. She listened to the person on the other end for a moment, then her face broke out in a wide smile. "Yeah, she's right here." She handed me the phone and winked. "Good luck," she whispered.

Oh no. It couldn't be him already. My hand was shaking as I lifted the phone to my ear.

"H-hello?" my voice quivered a little.

"Hey Quinn," Logan sounded as nervous as I felt. As it was, the sound of his voice sent little shivers down my spine. "Um…yeah. I think we should probably talk about…you know…what happened earlier."

"Yes," I agreed. "That would probably be for the best."

"Will you meet me at Sushi Rox in ten minutes?" he asked. "I'll buy you a California roll."

I laughed. "Alright. I'll see you in a few."

"Great," his tone changed from nervous to relieved. "Bye."

I hung up and set the phone back down, sinking onto my bed in shock.

"What?" Lola jumped at me. "What happened?"

"I think he just asked me out," I laughed, completely confused.

Lola gasped. "I have to give you a makeover. How long do you have before you meet him?"

"Ten minutes. And I'm not going to get all dressed up." I twirled one of my thin braids between my fingers. "Logan likes me the way I am." I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. Lola grinned a sappy smile.

"Have fun," she said happily. "Be good, you hear?"

I elbowed her. "Shut up." And with that, I left for Sushi Rox.

When I arrived at the restaurant, Logan was already sitting at a table. I didn't think he'd noticed me yet, so I watched him for a few moments. He was fidgeting nervously, looking out the window nearest him. It wasn't until I unconsciously began to look him over that I realized that I was exhibiting stalker-like behavior. I shook my head to clear it, took a deep breath, and went to join Logan at the table.

"Hey," he greeted me with his customary half smile. It sent little shivers down my back. I shook my head again.

_Get a grip, Pensky_, I thought. _You and Mark just broke up…_

"So…" Logan fiddled with the pair of chopsticks he was holding. "I kind of thought that we should…you know…talk about…_it_…"

I smirked. "And by _it, _you mean the kiss?"

"Well…yes." Logan grinned sheepishly.

There was an awkward silence as we both tried to decide what to say next.

"Logan."

"Quinn."

We both stopped talking abruptly. Logan took a deep breath and prepared to speak again. This time I didn't try to talk. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Quinn, I know that I've never really been nice to you." I nodded in agreement. He rolled his eyes. "No, seriously. I know. And I'm sorry about that."

My eyebrows shot up. "Logan Reese, apologizing?" Logan threw me a withering look.

"Come on, Pensky. I'm pouring out my heart here. The least you could do is listen."

I bit my lip. He was right. It was hard for me to accept, though. The fact that he wasn't really the vile human being I had thought him to be for the past three years was mind boggling. It was a concept that I just couldn't grasp. But that kiss…

_Quinn! Please think logically_, my thoughts begged. _It's Logan. He can't possibly be as changed as he seems. It's just inconceivable._

"I swear that I never meant to be like that to you," Logan sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly gelled hair. "The words just…came out. I never could think about what to say around you, since you're such a…" he caught himself. "Since you're so smart."

"Logan, I-" I tried to break in. He held up a hand to stop me.

"Let me finish. You know how I haven't had a girlfriend since…well…ever?" I thought back. Sure, Logan had had a lot of dates in the time since I'd known him, but I never really noticed that he'd never had a steady girlfriend. Moreover, he rarely ever even had second dates.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I frowned.

"Quinn," he smiled softly, "You're the genius. Figure it out."

I shook my head in confusion. "I don't understand." Logan looked frustrated as he stood up and began to pace back and forth behind my chair.

"Why do you think I pick on you? Why do think I called you 'spazz' or 'nerd', hmm?" his temper was rising. "Hasn't anyone told you how gorgeous you are when you're angry? Has anyone told you how your eyes sparkle when you're trying to get even? The way your voice sounds when you yell, and how you bite your lip when you're pissed off. Don't you get it Quinn?" He turned my head so I was staring directly into his eyes. He spoke slowly, so the effect of his words would sink in. "It was all for a reaction."

I blinked slowly. "So…you hurt me because you liked how I look when I'm _angry_?" My eyes narrowed. "I must look like a supermodel to you right now then."

Logan smirked, but took a step back. "Yes, actually." I glared at him and he hurried to finish his sentence. "But that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is I love you Quinn. And I'm so, so sorry."

He reached towards me and lightly brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel my cheeks burning. I tore my gaze away from his face.

"So you acted like you hated me because you…" I bit my lip again. "Because you _love _me?"

"Umm…yeah," Logan sighed. "Pretty much." I laughed a little and stood up.

"That's really stupid."

He grinned. "You're the smart one in this situation, remember?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm an idiot."

"Why do you say that?" he looked taken aback.

"Because," I slipped my arms around his waist. "I think I'm in love with you too."

His face relaxed as his mouth slipped into a wide smile.

"Quinn Pensky, will you do yourself the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Logan asked, trying his best to look conceited.

"Not if you ask me like that," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine. I'll try again." He took a deep breath. "Quinn, will you do _me _the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Much better," I nodded in approval. "And yes."

He kissed me. I smiled.

Maybe things wouldn't turn out bad after all.

* * *

I shut my diary cover with a smile. The last entry in the book was a detailed record of the day that Logan Reese and I got together, back in the eleventh grade. I think back on the memories with a fondness as I touch the ring on my left hand. My thoughts drift, settling on events from my time at PCA, twelve years ago now. 

Logan easily went from my tormentor to my best friend to the love of my life. It's amazing how thin the line between love and hate is. I suppose that that's because both emotions require a sort of passion. Hate is akin to love. And the introduction of love into one's life can change you forever.

I hear the front door open and close.

"Quinn?" Logan calls. I smile once more. The sound of his voice still makes my heart race. I run downstairs and into my husband's arms.


End file.
